Only We Know
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Baginya, bila bisa bertemu dengan orang itu memang selalu membawa dampak bahagia; walau itu hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat yang pada akhirnya akan kembali ditunggu-tunggu dalam diam. For Levi Song Festival 2016 [Levi/Eren]


**Only We Know**

 _AU! Shounen_ -Ai!

 **This Story by!Chocoffee**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 _Dipersembahkan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 1: rock & alternatives, prompt: Somewhere Only You Know © Keane_

 **.**

Eren Jeager berlari cepat menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya langsung pada sungai kecil tempat biasa dirinya bermain seorang diri. Ada senyum kecil yang tercetak pada wajahnya, disertai binar antusias pada kedua zamurd hijau bak memenangkan sebuah undian lotre.

Baginya, bila bisa bertemu dengan orang itu memang selalu membawa dampak bahagia; walau itu hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat yang pada akhirnya akan kembali ditunggu-tunggu dalam diam.

Nampak seperti si pungguk yang merindukan bulan.

Dan bulannya sendiri bernama Levi Ackerman. Seseorang yang menjadi panutannya.

Sudah empat bulan berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Levi. Pemuda berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu langsung meloncat kegirangan kala sebuah pesan sampai dan menyuruhnya segera datang ke tempat biasa. Berikut dengan perintah otoriternya yang tidak ingin menunggu lama, serta ejekan manis sebagai penutup. Eren hanya tidak tahu, seberapa bercahaya kedua zamurd hijaunya dan seberapa luwesnya kedua kaki itu melangkah; meleset keluar secepat kilat dari dalam rumah.

"Kau terlambat, bocah."

Setelah beberapa kali tersandung batu sampai nyaris hilang keseimbangan, Eren akhirnya berhasil sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada lutut, berusaha menetralkan nafas sebelum mendongak dan membiarkan kedua netranya menangkap bayangan sempurna dari sang bulan.

Ia tersenyum lebar setelahnya, masih dengan nafas yang berkejaran, menunggu komentar sarkatis lain yang mungkin dilontarkan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku menunggumu selama sepuluh menit dan kau baru tiba di sini sekarang."

"Maaf, _sir_! Besok-besok aku akan meningkatkan kecepatan berlari lagi!"

Sebuah dengusan Levi lontarkan, dan itu bisa tertangkap baik oleh kedua telinga Eren. Remaja itu tersenyum malu, menundukan kepala seraya berdiri kikuk. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menunggu arahan bagaikan tentara perang.

(Walau pada kenyataannya, laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu memanglah seorang komandan tentara perang).

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Eren." Levi memulai percakapan mereka, dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikatakan lagi. "Pekerjaan masih banyak menungguku, dan aku sudah berusaha menepati janji untuk menemuimu di tempat ini beberapa bulan sekali."

"Itu tidak masalah, _sir_!" jawab Eren terburu. "Bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini saja aku sudah senang."

" _Tch_ , dasar bocah." Kedua manik kelabu agak keperakan itu kini memandang penuh-penuh ke arah Eren. " _Na_ Eren, jadi kali ini apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan di antara mereka berdua, jika bertemu di tempat ini artinya ada sebuah topik yang perlu dibicarakan. Jarangnya Levi bisa mendapatkan waktu senggang juga menjadi latar belakang pertemuan mereka yang kebanyakan berjalan singkat, juga berkurangnya kuota terealisasikannya pertemuan tersebut. Bahkan untuk bertemu, Eren harus mengkonfirmasi dari jauh-jauh hari. Tidak seperti Levi yang bisa seenak jidat mengiriminya pesan tepat di hari H.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Eren telah mengirim pesan singkat. Yang meminta Levi untuk meluangkan waktunya sejenak. Ada sebuah topik penting yang ingin dibahas, tentang jalan hidupnya di masa depan. Tentang keinginannya yang terpendam sejak lama.

Kala itu, ia teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya bersama Levi. Di mana lelaki dewasa itu tengah terdiam di tempat ini, memandangi aliran sungai yang bergerak perlahan menuju hilir. Kagum menjadi kesan pertamanya ketika melihat penampilan si komandan perang. Tatapan mata tajam bak bisa membelah apapun, juga aura penuh wibawa. Mungkin jika orang lain menganggapnya menakutkan, maka berbeda dengan dirinya yang mendadak menjadi begitu mengidolakan.

Di kedua mata Eren, Levi adalah sosok panutan sekaligus sandaran. (Lupakan dulu tentang sikapnya yang gemar berkata kasar).

"Oi, bocah?"

"Tahun depan aku akan mendaftar menjadi pasukan tentara!"

Eren berseru dengan pasti. Kedua zamurd hijaunya bergelora penuh semangat, mengejutkan sang lawan yang kini menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum sangsi.

"Hoo, kau serius dengan itu?"

"Sangat serius, _sir_! Dari dulu aku memang bercita-cita menjadi salah satu anggota dari pasukan itu!"

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bagaimana Levi menaikan satu alisnya, masih terlihat sama sangsinya dengan yang tadi. Tapi Eren tidak menurunkan semangatnya, sampai akhirnya pria itu menepuk pundaknya, memberi kode semoga sukses tanpa suara.

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya, maka berusahalah." Ucapnya. "Tapi Eren, kalau kau sendiri pergi ke kamp pelatihan, apa lagi alasan yang bisa kugunakan untuk tetap pergi ke tempat ini?"

"Eh?" Kedua pupil Eren melebar tak mengerti. "Maksudmu, _sir_?"

"Kau memang lambat dalam mencerna, Eren." Levi melenggang pergi menuju pinggiran sungai, pandangannya melebur dalam satu titik fokus; matahari senja yang perlahan mulai beranjak turun menuju garis cakrawala. "Kau pikir apa alasanku menyanggupi permintaan konyolmu itu?"

Eren menjawab ragu-ragu. "… karena kita berteman?"

"Kau pikir hanya karena hubungan pertemanan aku mau-mau saja tidak beristirahat dan datang ke sini?"

"M-ma─maksudmu─"

"Dengar, Eren," Levi memotong tegas, kedua maniknya memandang tepat ke arah Eren yang masih berdiri kebingungan. "Aku ucapkan selamat berjuang atas keinginanmu menjadi salah satu bagian ambalan dalam pasukan tentara yang kau cintai. Aku senang mendengarnya, tentu saja. Tapi yang kusayangkan adalah tahun depan mungkin kita tak akan bisa berkunjung lagi ke tempat ini." Ia kemudian melangkah maju mendekati Eren, berhenti di sebelahnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tempat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai tempat favoritku. Tempat yang hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Sesederhana itu."

"… s _ir_ , aku hanya tidak percaya kau akan menganggap ini sama istimewanya denganku." Ujar Eren jujur. Ia merasa masih seperti berada dalam ilusinya sendiri.

"Kau mulai eror lagi, bocah." Ejek Levi. "Omong-omong, hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan, kan? Kalau begitu, aku harus segera kembali."

Eren tersentak. Betapa pun dia berusaha menahan pria dewasa itu untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan kata-katanya, itu hanya berakhir gagal. Langkah kakinya sudah lebih dulu menjauh, meninggalkan Eren dengan sebuah tepukan pada punggung dan lambaian tangan sekenanya. Juga, sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat remaja itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tunggu di kamp pelatihan tahun depan. Kalau kau berhasil, mari kita kembali ke sini untuk merayakan di waktu senggang."

"… ke tempat favorit kita, kan?" Eren melanjutkan, berteriak agar bisa didengar walau suaranya terasa pecah akibat emosi yang berkecamuk.

"Ya," balas Levi pendek. Ia menoleh singkat, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. "Ke tempat favorit kita." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Eren dengan sejuta harapan dari remaja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :** Em, okay fanfiction ini dipersembahkan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016, dan termasuk fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon maaf jika ini belum IC dan penuh kengawuran yang lainnya, prompt yang dipakai juga beberapa potong lirik dari lagu yang saya klaim kemarin. Ini juga dibuatnya sks, mengejar dedlen, haha /mojok/

Saya sangat terbuka untuk review yang membangun. Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca ^^

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

 **.**

 **[December 19, 2016]**


End file.
